Repeater
:For other uses, see Repeater (disambiguation). Repeater is a peashooting plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series games and spin-offs. He costs 200 sun, and fires two peas at the same rate as a normal Peashooter. Origins Like most other pea-shooting plants, the Repeater is based on the plant ''Pisum sativum''. Repeater's name is related to the term repeating rifle, a rifle that incorporates the reloading and re-cocking actions into a single lever. Its name also refers to the fact that he shoots two peas at once, repeating himself, and also repeats his own speech in Plants vs. Zombies 2's almanac entry. Plus, his name has the word "pea" in it, referring to how he's a peashooting plant. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Repeater is obtained after beating Level 1-8, and is the last non-mushroom plant received in the Day stage, along with being the last plant obtained in the Day stage. He can be upgraded to the Gatling Pea for 250 sun upon purchasing from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $5000. In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, Repeater acts as Peashooter's upgrade, costing 1000 sun. A reverse version of Repeater appears in the Vasebreaker mode starting with To the Left, functioning identically to Split Pea's back head. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Repeater is obtained after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 19. He remains unchanged from his incarnation in the first game. In Beghouled, the Repeater is the upgrade of Peashooter. He costs 2000 sun. The repeater can be further upgraded into stronger plants. In the Chinese version, he can be purchased with 100,000 coins. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Chinese version Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Gatling Pea is Repeater's upgrade, capable of shooting four peas at a time. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Repeater will temporarily turn into a Gatling Pea, like Peashooter, but with a blue spiked corporal helmet. Repeater will then shoot 90 peas, and then after turning red for a second, it fires a giant pea that deals 30 damage. Costumed Any peas fired by Repeater with its Plant Food ability has a chance to be a burning, napalm or frozen pea. Level upgrade Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Overall, Repeater could be considered as two Peashooters combined into a single plant, with double the firepower and sun cost of the average Peashooter, and the benefit of space conservation and faster recharge rate. This means that while the player will have more difficulty deploying Repeater early, the plant itself will prove to be much more useful as the level progresses. This is further improved by the fact that Gatling Pea, Repeater's upgrade, is capable of the highest damage per second potential in the game under the right condition. However, Repeater continues to suffer from some of Peashooter's weaknesses, namely poor crowd control capability and the inability to bypass Screen Door Zombie and Ladder Zombie's shields. Like other pea-firing plants, Repeater benefits greatly from the use of Torchwood, as the latter can ignite peas passing through it, doubling their damage and giving them small splash damage. The player should remember however, that flaming peas can remove ice-based effect from their direct target, making plants like Ice-shroom less effective, but not their splash damage targets. Vasebreaker In Vasebreaker, Repeater is unique in that it will only appear as a backward facing variant, just like the back head of a Split Pea. Therefore, it should be planted to the right, instead of to the left side of the levels. Backward Repeater is particularly useful against fighting vase Gargantuars, as it can avoid being in their course and can shoot them with relative safety. However, one should always be careful; since the Repeater is firing backwards, it's actually firing its peas slower at the zombies, since its peas are not going against the zombies and in the opposing direction, but instead goes along with them in the same direction. Thusly, one should always use caution when using the reverse Repeaters. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While Repeater has not changed much during the transition to the new game, the loss of fire pea's splash damage capability has put a significant dent in Repeater's usefulness, as well as other peashooting plants'. This is only worsened by the increased amount of enemies that can either block or deflect straight shooting projectiles, and the fact that Repeater faces competition from Fire Peashooter, which deals identical damage at a slightly cheaper price tag, can thaw nearby plants in Frostbite Caves, but does not benefit from Torchwood but cannot deal damage to Imp Dragon Zombies. In conclusion, while Repeater may have retained its profile through the games, it has failed to catch up with the changing environment and consequently dropped in usability. A Repeater's Plant Food upgrade with the help of Torchwood's fire can kill a normal Gargantuar (90*2=180), and if it is helped with Torchwood's napalm fire can even kill a Jurassic Gargantuar. Note that the Imp can also absorb some peas, but it is not important since the Gargantuar will be shrunken into a normal zombie. Note that the Chinese upgraded effects for this plant can be seen as contradictory, since it shoots fire, ice, and napalm peas at the same time, making the ice peas useless. Gallery Trivia General *It looks almost identical to Peashooter, with the differences being the multiple leaves on the back of its head and eyebrows that give off an angry or annoyed appearance. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In the Nintendo DS version, Repeater rears back before shooting a pea, means that it rears back twice per firing. *In the iPad version, its leaves at the back are different from the original version. *In some Vasebreaker levels, a backwards repeater will come out of vases. It works similar to a regular Repeater, but kills zombies from behind, similar to the Split Pea. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *His almanac entry is a pun on his name "Repeater." *The helmet seen during Repeater's Plant Food ability is a ''Stahlhelm'', a steel helmet used by the German military in the two World Wars. *He appears to be struggling to get the big pea out at the end of his Plant Food ability, as his face turns red. *In the Chinese version, his Almanac entry is different. It is a reference to the fact that he was a money premium plant. See also *Pea *Peashooting plants *Gatling Pea es:Repetidora fr:Double Pisto-pois ru:Повторитель pl:Repeater zh:双发射手 Category:Peashooting plants Category:Day Category:Day obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online upgrade plants Category:Upgrades Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants